FNaF: Night Job
by Miak the Revanant
Summary: When a Guard meets toy Chica and falls in love with her, the two decide to find out what secrets the Pizzeria holds. Please review. NO HATE MAIL! I HATE THAT STUFF! I'M A SEVENTH GRADER WITH ADHD! MY WRITING SKILLS AREN'T THAT GOOD! CUT ME SOME SLACK!
1. Prologue

No POV A young man walked into the manager's office. "Hello?"

The manager turned and grimaced. "Are you James Schmidt?"

The boy stared at the poster behind the manager. "Yessir!"

"Here are your hours. Also, grab a mask. Don't ask me. Just take a Freddy Mask."

The boy took one and left.

James POV

I was confused. Why had he grimaced when he saw me? Why did he order me to take an empty mask? I didn't know. I just wanted sleep. So I slept, ready for my shift. 


	2. Chapter 1

FNaF: Night Job Chapter one

Toy Chica POV

I grabbed the guard as he walked by and hugged him. "James." He realized that I still remembered him and hugged me back.

"Listen, I've got to get to the Office. If you really want to thank me, then my mouth is over here and-" I cut him off with a kiss. When I let him move, he grabbed me and ran up to the Office. "Now, where were we?"

I looked at him. "Why did you leave?" He froze.

"Because of the Bite. The Bite of '87. Ma and Da wouldn't lemme come. It scared them. Blame the Mangle and Foxy!"

"Ok. You wanted to come back." James looked at me and started holding my hand.

"Awww, look at my pal, all grown up and dating! Good job!" A familiar voice called out.

"MARIONETTE! How are you? I thought they scrapped you guys!"

I looked at James. "Mike saved us at the last moment."

"Thank goodness. I thought I would never see you again." He laughed. "It's good to be back."

The Marionette threw it's head back, laughing. "The world became nice again! We can all roam the Pizzeria and the old ones do the same! It's like utopia!"

James Schmidt POV

I tried to control my feelings for her. Toy Chica had been my friend since kindergarten. Even better, she was my age. So I held her hand. The Puppet was my other friend. I kissed Toy Chica's cheek and wrapped my arms around her. She laughed. "You're moving too fast. Don't try anything funny."

"Yeah. Try to keep her happy." Toy Freddy was sitting in my Office.

"Gah!" The Puppet swung it's fist at T. Freddy. Sadly, Mangle bit the Marionette on the head. It couldn't duck fast enough and got hurt. Toy Chica threw my cupcake and blinded the mask head. However, the Mangle had an endoskeleton head as well. I grabbed a flashlight and beat Toy Freddy away. Soon, they left. I helped Toy Chica grad the Marionette and we patched him up. "Ow!" It shouted. I grabbed it's wrist and restrained it until Toy Chica was finished.

"Thanks." Toy Chica muttered under her breath.

"Your welcome." I said. Then we jumped when a 'DING!' sound. "6 am. Gotta go." I said, leaving. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: If I capitalize a game mechanic, it is normal. Please read on!

Night 2

James' POV I walked in and set my alarm for 6 a.m. to let me know when my shift ended.

When I got to the Office, The Puppet and Toy Chica were sitting there, checking the Monitor. I stared. "Uh..."

Toy Chica reacted first. "Oh hey!" I took the Monitor from them.

"How much Power did you use?" I asked.

The Puppet smiled. "63%!" He obviously didn't know I needed it.

I groaned. "38% left! How am I supposed to survive!? I close the Doors that way! And my fan is hooked up to it! No more early Monitor." They both sulked, then jumped when a phone rang.

*Hello?* A male voice called.

"Yes?" I responded.

*Hey! Listen, The Puppet is capable of decreasing power drain by surveying the West Hall! Let him take that. Also, the Toy ones are supposed to be in the Parts/Service room. If they move, um... just close the dang door.* He offered.

"Thank you." I said.

*Oh, and one more thing. Check the Pirates Cove camera occasionally. The character in there doesn't like being watched, I dunno. Just, uh, check the Cove, close the Doors when you have to, and make it through. I'll chat tomorrow. Night!* The call ended as I took the information in.

"So, uh, does anyone know this animatronic?" I asked. Toy Chica just shrugged and sat down.

The Marionette, on the other hand, looked at me. "That would be Captain Foxy the Pirate Fox V.1. Be careful."

"I will." Toy Chica hugged me and kissed me. "Oh jeez. Lord help me forget this so I can do my job."

Marionette laughed. "No! Don't! You look so funny when you're embarrASSed! Get it? Bare-assed? HAHAHA!"

I glared as my semi-romantic moment was ruined by Puppet. "Reallly? You ruined the closest thing to a romantic moment I have ever had!"

Toy Chica squealed and jumped into my arms. I turned around and heard a pirate accent come from the left door. "Swiggity swooty, I'm gonna kick yo booty!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Night 2 part 2 "SWIGGITY SWOOTY I'M COMIN FOR DA BOOTY!" Foxy yelled, swiping at James. I took the blow for him to save my friend.

Toy Chica POV I screamed as the Marionette jumped and got silenced by a "DING DONG!" sound! Foxy froze and looked horrified.

"Oh my god... what was I thinking!?" He said as he retreated.

James smiled and hugged me as he left and I took my place in the Dining Area as a waitress. We eagerly awaited the next night. "Later beautiful." He called, delighted when my cheeks glowed.

Daytime, Foxy POV "Oh... my god. I nearly killed someone again!" I said, crying into Sarah's shoulder. She had been fixing us fer the past few weeks so we could go work again. The Toy animatronics were to wait on people. T. Chica was already fixed up and chatting with people daily.

"It's alright Foxy. Well, I'm done working on you. Get on stage handsome." She laughed. I performed fer the rest of the day.

Night 3, James POV I peeked Backstage on camera to check for Bonnie and was shocked by what I saw. "Daaaaamn." I said.

"JAMES!" Toy Chica screamed as she covered herself. I quickly turned the camera off and tried desperately to forget what I saw.

Just then, a strange feeling came over me, and I blacked out.

A/N: Any guesses as to what happened? The person who guesses right gets an invitation to my community! 


	5. 3 DAYS!

Still nobody got it. Keep guessing. 3 days left!

Foxy POV James wouldn't wake up and I was scared that he had a heart attack and died. Toy Chica was depressed and wasn't responding to attempts to help her out of depression. I looked at him. "Wake up soon buddy." 


	6. 2 days left

2 DAYS LEFT!

Hint: A game mechanic in FNaF two...

Guest 3: To quote Hamlet, act three, scene 3, line 92: No.

Puppet POV I glided across the room and hugged Toy Chica. She was crying because James wasn't waking up. The man was still alive, but he wouldn't wake up and no body knew why. "It's ok. He's probably tired big time."

"Are you sure?" She said, a glimmer of hope in her endo eyes.

"Positive. Do you know a Schmidt that isn't tough?" I asked.

"Michael." She answered.

"Wrong. He's just... prone to hallucinating. And hallucinating breaks his focus." I explained.

James POV "S!" A voice called out.  
>I handed another cake to a child. "A!" The same voice called again.<p>

"Huh?" I murmured.

"V! E! T! H! E! M!"

"S-a-v-e-T-h-e-m... Save them."

A man came up and shot a child outside. "You can't!" 


	7. Chapter 7

FINALLY! JAMES WAS PLAYING THE 'SAVE THEM' MINIGAME!

Terias Faldom: You are correct!

James POV

"J-James!" Toy Chica running into my arms. "I thought you died." She cried. I tickled her and laughed until she got serious and kissed me. Nothing else mattered except... THE DAMN ALARM! It rang and we both groaned. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the exit, happier than ever. "I can't let you leave." She cried into my arms.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because... of the others." Toy Chica informed me.

"Waddaya mean?"

"T-they b-beat me up for liking you!"

"Grrr... FREDDY!"

A/N: Ohhhh... somethin HUGE is coqmin up. Do you want Freddy to know about James' plan or not?

P.S: THANK YOU FANS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	8. Chapter 5

Unknown POV I listened to some voices in the other room. "Please let this be what I think it is." a beautiful voice said.

Mr Fredbear assured her that I was what she wanted. I shivered in fear. What if I didn't like her? A man poked his head in and gasped. "IT'S HER! YES! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! TOY CHICA! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHOOHOO!" Jeez. ADHD indeed. Still, I'm gonna be perfect for him if he's my father. A pretty chicken looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry about your dad. Me and him have been waiting for you." she told me.

I nodded. "And your my mom?" I grinned. She seemed so calm.

"Yes. We didn't really pick a name because all that came to mind was Balloon Girl." She said.

I liked that name. "Sounds nice. How bout BG for short?" I said.

"Ok then." Dad said. I thought he was neat.

"Hello!" I turned around and saw another Balloon Vendor. His blush paled. "Am I being replaced?" he cried.

I hastily ran to his side. "Nope. I'm Toy Chica's daughter. My name's Balloon Girl. What's yours?" I asked.

"Oh. Balloon Boy. I guess my little corner is your home too now. Wanna see it?" He quickly recovered from the fear of being replaced.

"Why not?" I said.

After the tour of the Game Center, I shut down. 8 pm was apparently the shut down time. Then I woke up. BB was shaking. "Oh, h-hey BG." he stammered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"F-Foxy is going to attack your father and if I don't help, your mother too! I-I can't deal with it. My only power is to deactivate the flashlight so James can't check the Monitor with a light. He'll d-die either way." BB started sobbing. "P-please forgive me."

"I do." was all I said while running through my files. Bingo! I had offensive capabilities in the form of a hidden boomerang. I pulled it out of my elbow and grabbed BB. "Let's go. We're gonna warn warn Mom." I said. The boomerang was pulsing softly with EMP. I readied the weapon and advanced.

BB POV I looked at BG and laughed uncontrollably. Toy Chica jumped and punched me. "OHMERGERD! I'M SORRY BB!" she screamed.

I looked at her. "It's ok."

"Listen, I know what your gonna tell me. Let's Party." I looked at Toy Chica and swung my sign around, accidentally hitting Marionette on the head.

"BB. If you don't quit, I'm gonna kill you." It said, face no longer smiling, but frowning.

"I'm so sorry Puppet!" I shouted.

"Arghhh matey!"

"Enough! That makes me so angry!"

"Sorry laddie." Foxy came around the corner with an unconscious James over his shoulder. Freddy was right behind him and growled at us. I took my balloons and jumped behind a table. "BB! YOU DAMN TRAITOR! I'LL END YOU!" Foxy screamed.

Mike's POV I entered the Pizzeria and looked around. My brother was on a table, guarded well by a blue rabbit armed with a rifle. "Back off bitch!" He said. I raised my pistol and fired at the rifle. It flew right out his hands and he punched me in the face. "Should've gone for the head." He snarled. I shot his left leg and he collapsed.

I chuckled. "I like to incapacitate, not decapitate." I said before offering to help him up. "And besides, you can help me get Foxy."

He looked aghast. "I'm not betraying my friend."

I pressed my gun against his head. "If you want to ever perform again, you'll help me. I'm not gonna hesitate to kill you." He nodded, eyes wide. "Good. Now come on." 


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the Christmas chapter!

No POV

James smacked Foxy. An hour earlier, he recovered from being knocked out. Foxy was busy trying to do THAT to Toy Chica. James had bound the fox up and tortured him for that.

Three weeks later, Old Bonnie POV: "Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la!" James sang. I decorated the tree with red, white and blue lights for fun.

"I NEED SLEEP!" Mike yelled from the Office.

I rolled my eyes. "THEN GET DRUNK!"

James entered the conversation. "Ya know, that might just work for Mr. Scrooge. Hahaha."

Mike shot us a dirty look. "Shut up you guys." He said.

We tag teamed him. "I DON'T SHUT UP, I GROW UP, AND WHEN I LOOK AT YOU, I THROW UP! AGHHH!" We laughed.

"And then Bonnie's mom comes around the corner and LICKS it up"  
>Mike retorted.<p>

I jumped up. "SCREW YOU! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT! I'LL FREAKIN KILL YOU!" I said as I punched Mike in the face.

James made us stop fighting with a well played pun. "Well, no way to preVENT toy Bonnie from joining if you don't stop." He said.

I turned and started decorating the tree again.

Toy Chica POV I hummed 'Baby it's cold outside' with James and Marionette as they checked all monitors. I needed sometime alone to talk to James, but I couldn't. "We need to talk." He said. "You seem nervous"

I glared at him. "Ya think? Oh ok, I'll talk. I wanna get married."

He looked shocked. "S-sure thing. Just let me buy some rings and we'll be good to go." I smiled and dragged him towards Backstage. "W-wait! N-not n-now." I pouted and kissed him. "Mmph!" He struggled to get away, and he got his wish. "It's nearly Christmas. Not till new years eve." He said disapprovingly. I held his hand.

"I need you to stay again. Us having a child may have stopped them on normal days but malfunctions..." I choked.

He looked at me. "Sure." He let me lay in his arms for the rest of his shift.

Christmas day, James POV:

I unwrapped a gift from Toy Freddy immediately upon waking up. "THIS IS AWESOME!" It was an M16A1 in perfect condition! "NOW I AM DA BEST NIGHT WATCHMAN EVER! WHOOHOO!" I shouted as Toy Chica silently crept up behind me and kissed me. I tore her away from me and smiled. "Not till New Year's Eve." I said. We unwrapped gifts all day long and partied during my shift.

All in all, I'd say it was the best Christmas ever! 


	10. Golden Freddy

A/N: People have been asking me how a human can have a child with an animatronic. Simple, sleep with them, tell the manager, and get a child commissioned!

I smiled as Toy Chica grabbed my hand. We had been tag teaming the other animatronics all night. My office stayed perfect. Well, other than the fact that if I had a backlight, the office would look like a Jackson Pollock painting.

"Are you okay?" My girlfriend asked.

I nodded. "Yes Toy Chica. I'm fine"

"Well, you look like you're expecting an ambush." Toy Chica said.

"I flipping set all AI codes to 20! I've had to get rid of Foxy 12 flipping times!" I said. Toy Chica looked shocked. I was always reckless, but this? It was suicidal.

"I'm glad you didn't tamper with my code."

"I am too." I said.

"James." She said. "I love you more than anyone else.

I fell out of my chair. "You do?! Yes! WHOOHOO!"

"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone. An imposter took our life away and we're left here to decay. We're forced to take that role and sing those songs We've known since that day." A voice rang out. "I don't get it, why would you wanna work here maybe it's so much more I seem to remember a face like yours. You should've said to this place goodbye."

I whirled around and caught sight of Golden Freddy. "I thought he was a ghost story."

Toy Chica's blush faded to a dull white. "M-me too."

Golden Freddy flew at me, and my world went black. 


	11. Answers

Answers to all your questions!

This is a fanfic. Toy Chica's gonna have emotions. And sex. Just be glad I didn't write a lemon. I suck at lemons. Alright guest who asked how Toy Chica could have sex and feelings?

And to all other questions: IT'S A FUCKIN FANFICTION! YAY! I GET TO DO NON CANON STUFF!

If you're question wasn't about Toy Chica, PM it to me.


End file.
